


Wiggle Wiggle

by Arlene0401



Series: Tumblr drabbles and oneshots 2015 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing Eren Yeager, Dancing Erwin Smith, M/M, Twerking, flatsharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike comes home to find his cohabitants occupied in... intriguing ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wiggle Wiggle

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request drabble for nucleartuna. Prompt was "butts"

Mike was greeted back home by Taylor Swift yelling at him to shake it up. So Eren must be at home. The first thing Eren did when waking up or coming home was switch on the stereo. Nobody seemed to mind really – the soundscape just followed him everywhere and all the others did about it was turn the volume down. They shared the house with four persons, Levi and Eren, and then Erwin and Mike himself. They got along well because they all had the attitude that there were more important things in live to get worked up over than your roommates’ quirks.

The music wasn’t the only sound from the lounge – there was laughter and what sounded like Erwin cursing. Mike shrugged off his jacket and shoes and peeked around the doorway. There was truly a sight to behold. Eren and Erwin stood in the middle of the room, feet planted wide, knees bent, and shook and twisted their butts like there was no tomorrow. Levi sat on the sofa, nonchalant as always, and sipped at a glass of wine. Mike dropped down next to him.

“Welcome home, Mike. Glass of wine?” Levi already poured it without waiting for an answer and handed the glass to him.

“Thanks. Had a good day?”

Levi snorted. “It’s getting better.”

They looked on as Eren tried to explain something to Erwin, who wiggled his hips furiously.

“What are those dorks up to anyway?”

“Eren’s trying to teach Erwin twerking.”

“I see.”

They sipped the wine in complacent silence.

“And twerking necessarily includes wearing panties?”

“They assumed they’d get the feeling better then.”

“I see.”

“I must admit, I’d never thought that Erwin would manage to pull it off in pink though.”

“Levi, are you ogling my man’s ass?”

“I couldn’t help noticing when it’s more or less shoved in my face.”

“Hmm.”

“You may say something about Eren’s butt too.”

Mike regarded the mint-clad, expertly swaying and shaking aforementioned backside thoughtfully.

“I congratulate you, Levi.”

“You do?”

“You’ve got the Jägerbootymeister here.”

“Tell me something new, Mike.”

They drank some more wine while Eren and Erwin got more sweaty. When the song started again Mike and Levi shared a look.

“Dinner?”

“Retiring early.”

“Sounds legit.”

They got up, and Levi grabbed Eren’s hand, while Mike simply lifted Erwin over his shoulder.

“Hey!” Eren yelled. “What are you doing? We were just getting into it!”

“Look at the booty”, Levi started singing and swung him around, and Mike fell in: “Show me the booty, gimme the booty, I want the booty…” as he carried Erwin down the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my SNK and personal blog under [glassesgirl0401](http://glassesgirl0401.tumblr.com)


End file.
